The Confession Of A Broken Heart
by browneyesbeauty
Summary: Kim's father started abusing her when her mother had left them. Her father forced her to stop hanging with the gang & forced her to quit karate. She won't tell anyone anything & is afraid that he might hurt her even more then before. No friends, no family, nobody help her with this pain. But when she gets a chance to get her voice to be heard, will she take the opportunity?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story kind of based of Confession of a Broken Heart by Lindsay Lohan. This story has a darker theme, swearing and abuse. You have been warned! If you don't like this kind of stories, don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or the theme of the song or the actual song. **

**Enjoy & Review! **

**Kim's POV**

I, Kim Crawford once happy child and I had everything that I ever wanted. My family was the loving family you'll want to have. I love my parents to death and they love me back. My father was my hero, ever since I was a little girl. But that had all changed when my mother had left my father and me. I was only 12 at the time. My father took it hard the most and began drinking. Soon after he starting abusing me with a whip. This is all how it all started...

The first time he had whipped me was I when came home late. I just came home hanging out my friends. When I got in the house I had smelt alcohol. I went to the living room had saw him in his chair watching TV. I had noticed that he had beer in his right hand. He seems didn't to hear me come in. I came up to chair said "Daddy, I'm home". My father didn't say anything. When I was walking to back to my room, my father

"Kimmy, why did you come home late? Were you having sex with Jack and others guys? Weren`t you! You slut! " my father yelled while shaking me.

My father eyes were now bloodshot red. I think was from the alcohol since I saw bottles and bottles of beer on the floor.

"What no daddy! Why would think that and also Jack just my best friend! I wouldn`t do that! I was just hanging out with my friends and I lost track of time. I'm sorry daddy. I won't do it again." I managed to say

"I'm not gonna let you get away that easily, Kimmy" my father said while pushing me to the ground

I saw my father walk over to the cabinet and took a whip out. Now I was scared for my life.

"Now, think you need a punishment for being late, your mother leaving us and for being a dirty slut!" he said

He started walk to towards me and I started to back away from him. **Whip! **He got me in my thigh. I screamed in pain.

"Kim! You`ve become like a mother! A whore!" my father yelled at me

**Whip!**

"No, I have not! Mom isn`t like that! Daddy, please stop!" I cried

**Whip!**

"Then why the fuck did she leaves us for a younger man! Huh! Why? Tell me!" my father yelled at me

**Whip!**

"I don't know why, Daddy! Please stop it that hurts" I cried out

My father didn't listen to me but kept whipping me. I cried out in anguish.

"You're a worthless daughter!"

**Whip! **

He kept whipping me till he was knocked out on the floor. I tried to move my body to go up to my room. It was so painfully to walk but I made to my room. I was so tired and my body was hurting that I passed out on my bed.

**Present Day**

"Wake up, Kim! You're gonna be late for first day of school! Don't make me come up there!" my father yelled from downstairs

When I heard my father voice, I immediately woke up and started to get ready for school. My body was in so much pain. I walked up my mirror and took off my pajama top. I turned around to see that my back was full of scars from the whip. I looked at the clock and saw that I was going to be late. Once was done, I started headed downstairs to the kitchen. When I got there, my father was reading the newspaper with whip in his hand. I walked over to the fridge and opening it slightly grabs some food.

"Kim, don't you dare open that fridge & now go to school! You don't have time to eat." my father shouted angrily at me

My father slams the fridge door into my hand. I screamed in pain and tears started to fall from my eyes. I knew if I had anger him, I'm going to in lot a trouble later on. So, I obeyed and ran of the house. I wasn't really a crier but it did hurt like hell so I wiped my tears away.

School wasn't far away from my house. It was only few blocks away. When I got to school my left hand was starting to go purple. I couldn't even move it. So, I open my backpack and got a bandage. I started to wrap my hand in it so no one will notice. I heard the school bell ring and ran to my locker to grab my stuff.

When I had my stuff and started to go my class, accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said without looking up and tried to ignore the pain from my shoulder

"It's okay...ummm...Kim?" a boy said

I remember that voice; it was my ex-best friend Jack. I was forced to push him away because of my father. I turned around, he looked the same but he was manlier. Jack saw my bandage hand but I quickly turned away to get to my class. I walked into the science room. Everyone looked at me.

"It was so nice to join us, Ms. Crawford! Now take a seat!" said Mrs. Smith

I walked to towards to my seat. Mrs. Smith began talking when suddenly the door opens and standing there was Donna Tobin with Jack in her arms.

"Ah, Ms. Tobin & Mr. Anderson. Please take seat down." Mrs. Smith said

Donna and Jack took there seats. Mrs. Smith began to her lesson. Halfway through the lesson, I felt someone staring at me. I turned to my right; there Jack was staring at me. When our eyes met, I quickly turned back my attention to Mrs. Smith. Then the bell rang and I ran of the class as fast I can. I couldn't face Jack. Ever since, my father started to abuse me I had stop hanging with all my friends and especially my best friend, Jack. My father forced me to stop going to the Bobby Wasabi dojo for karate. My friends asked me why but I couldn't tell them. After I had quit, they all started to hang out with Donna Tobin crew. What hurts me is that my best friend is now dating Donna. If ever my father finds out that I told anybody about this he would kill me slowly and painfully. I`m scared too death.

It was already lunch. I sat my usual at table with an apple for lunch. The popular crew had there lunch access with good food.

"Hey, look at the loser over there, she'll never have friends. Probably die alone in her own home" I heard Donna say

I turned around and glared at them. They laughed all at me and even Jack joined in. I got so pissed off; I threw my lunch at Donna. But Jack caught it before it can hit her. Everyone was shocked especially Donna Tobin's crew. Then I stormed off the cafeteria. Once I was got out of the cafeteria I heard my stomach growling.

"Urgh, not again" I thought

I went to the rooftop to think about Donna said. She was probably right that I was going to die alone but in the hands of my father. No care for me because I pushed them all away. But it for there own good and it's for the best.

**Flashback Starts**

I was my locker putting away my books. I saw Jack coming over to me. He was looking more handsome than he already looks. Today was the day that I have to tell him we couldn't be friends anymore.

"Hey, Kim" said Jack

"Hey" I said weakly

"Wanna hang out on Friday with guys?" He asked

"Jack, I have to tell you something. This going hard for me to say, but we can't be friends anymore" I said before walking away

"I'm so sorry Jack, but this is what best for you and I don't want you to get hurt" I thought while wiping the tears on my face.

There I left him speechless. That was the last time I ever talked to him and the guys.

**Flashback Ends **

There I left him speechless. That was the last time I ever talked to him and the guys.

"If you only knew, Jack, if you only knew." I thought

Then I heard school bell ring. I got up and went to my locker to get my books and went drama class next.

"Okay, settle down class! I have a project for you guys" said Mrs. Wood

Everyone groaned.

"You guys will create a song with one word. Now please come up here and pick your word." said Mrs. Wood

Everyone got there turn and I was the last to pick. I went the front and put my hand in the fish bowl. It read "daughter". I crumpled the paper and threw the trash. I went back to my seat.

"Okay, class you'll be performing your song at this year talent show. This project will count as half your grade. This will be due at the end of the month. So you have time think about it" Mrs. Wood said

Drama was pretty boring because we had to brain storm for the song we had to write. After 10 minutes, I kind of frustrated on what to write because me and my dad kind of a have father and daughter problem. Well, my father did. He just took it out on me.

"Oh, Kim I need stay after school? I need to talk to you in private" she said

"Umm, Mrs. Wood I can't stay after. I some family business to do" I said

"It will only take a second" Mrs. Wood said

Then the bell rang and every one left leaving me and Mrs. Wood to talk alone.

"Kim, what happened to you? I've noticed that you not hanging with your friends anymore. And what happened to your hand?" Mrs. Wood asked worriedly

"It's nothing, Mrs. Wood. I accidently burn hand on the stove" I lied

"If there is a problem, you can always tell me. I can help you" Mrs. Wood said knew Kim was lying

"I said, there is nothing wrong! Why can't you understand that? And stop meddling with my life! It doesn't concern you or anybody else. " I yelled at her

I felt hurt when said that to Mrs. Wood. She was just caring for me. She was better parent that own father. I thought she would yell at me or even give me detention. But, she didn't say anything. Then when I was about leave the classroom, I saw Jack leaning against the door frame with worried in his eyes. I rushed out of the classroom but Jack grabbed my arm. I tried to let go but he was to strong and he dragged me to the roof where to talk.

"Kim, what's happening to you? Please tell me, I want to help you" said Jack started to walk towards me

"There is nothing to talk about! I didn't tell you to stay away from me!"I screamed at him and pushed him away.

"Why do you want you stay away from me? It is something that I did? I thought were you my best friend & that we tell everything to each other" he yelled at me while I was running out the rooftop.

"You, didn't do anything Jack. I just don't you and the guys to get hurt. It's my problem and not yours" I thought

When I was at bottom of the stairs, I was out of breath. Thank goodness Jack didn`t come after me. After a few minutes, I was finally calm. So, I headed to the hell hole I called home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter! Sorry, for the very late update! I really suck at updating. Please forgive me! Okay, enough with my blabbing and on with the story. Well, I hope you like it! Enjoy & Review! **

**Warning! This story has a darker theme with swearing and abuse. You have been warned! If you don't like this kind of stories, don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or the theme of the song. **

**Jack's POV**

I stood there at top of the roof thinking what just happened.

"You got to let her go, Jack. She's not worth it." voice 1 said

"She is worth it, Jack! Trust me! And don't to the other voice. He's a psycho." voice 2 said

"I just don't know anymore because every time I asked her what's wrong she pushes me away."

"That is why forget about her" voice 1 said

"She's my best friend"

"Ex-best friend" voice 1 said

"Jack, you gonna finds out what wrong her before it late" voice 2 said

"I guess you're right"

"I'm always right" voice 2 said

"Show off" voice 1 said

I lost of my train of though when it started to rain. I went back inside the school and put some dry clothes on before going home.

**Kim's POV**

I came home and the house reeked of alcohol, like always. I saw my father was passed out on the floor in the living room. I quietly tiptoe upstairs to my room so wouldn't make noise and wake up the son of bitch I call father. When I reached my room, I put my bag down and changed into a new pair of clothes. Next, I walked over to my desk, sat on my chair and I took note pad from the drawer. Then, I began brainstorming again for this stupid project. What hell do I write about? How he fucking ruined my life or that he wasn't a very on father to me or how he's the "perfect" father that you had to have. I have so many ideas but I couldn't choose one because most of them are inappropriate topics.

"Ah, this is so fucking frustrating!" I screamed, hoping that my father didn't hear me

I threw my note pad on the other side of my room. Suddenly, my cell phone starting to ring and I got off my chair and went to my bag to get it out.

I picked it up and said "Hello"

But no one in the other line said anything.

"Hello" I said a second time

And still no one in other answered. I got fed and closed it. Maybe, it was a prank caller. So, I went back to my desk to focus on the project. A few hours later, I still have nothing. Then I heard my father yelled from downstairs "Where the fuck are you, Kim?"

"I'm upstairs, dad" I yelled back

"Fuck, he's awake. What the hell does he want now" I thought

"Well, get your fucking ass down here!" he yelled

I got off my desk and went downstairs. I saw him watching TV in his favorite chair with a beer his hand. I went up to him and he ordered me to make some food for him. I went into the kitchen and looked around to find some to cook. All I found was bacon and egg in the fridge. I didn't know how to cook. Mom never taught me how.

"Ah, shit" I said when I accidentally cut myself cutting the bacon

"Kim, hurry up! I'm getting hungry!" he yelled from the living room

When I was done, went to the living room and gave him the plate of food.

"You call this shit food?" he screamed as he threw plate of food

"Dad, I tried my best" I protested

"You tried your best? This isn't your fucking best! You are trying to kill me!" he screamed at me

"No, dad" I said as tears fell down my face

I know it's weak and pathetic to cry but that was my only option.

"Why the fuck you are crying? You're not a fucking baby anymore. You're like your just mother, fucking useless!" he said while he slapped me in the face hard.

I just cried harder. All of a sudden, he kicks me in stomach, hard causing me to cough blood. He forcefully grabbed my hair. I screamed in pain. He dragged to where the plate of food was.

"Eat it!" he yelled as smashed my face in it

He let go of my hair and he went to the phone to order some take out.

"When I come back, you better be done" he hissed

He came back somehow; I kicked him in the balls, hard and ran out of the house as fast as I can.

"Kim, if you come back your gonna get it! Mark my words!" he shouted

I ran to the park near my house. I ran fast as could but on the way there, I tripped. I got up and went over to the swings where I usually do my best thinking. Then I heard, someone say "Kim?" I looked up it was Jack.

"Jack, please don't start" I pleaded

I got off the swings to leave but he grabbed my hand. I winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" I said

"What happened to your cheek?" he asked worriedly as he saw a hand print on my cheek

"Nothing" I said

"Don't give me that bullshit, Kim" he said angrily

I didn't make eye contact with him. I was too scared too.

"Shouldn't you be with Donna?" I said bitterly changing the topic

He just ignored my question.

"Kim listen if want help you; I here for you. Why won't you let help you? Kim, I would do anything for you. I'm your best friend" he pleaded as he kneel down and hugged my waist

"I have no friends" I mumbled but somehow he heard

"Yes, you do Kim. We are all worried sick about you!" he said

"I HATE YOU, JACK ANDERSON!" I suddenly burst screamed at him

He was speechless. I really needed to say that to finally get him off my back. I really didn't mean it but kept telling myself that it was.

"Kim, say you don't mean that?" he said

"I mean it, Anderson" I hissed

"So, now were in last name basis?" he asked as he stood up

"I'll say this one last time Anderson, FUCK OFF" I said before ran back to my house

**Jack's POV**

Ever since, Kim stopped being friends with us. She's been acting weird. She became so distant. I'm going to find what's going on with her, whether she likes it or not.

**Kim's POV**

When I reached home, I quietly opened the door, tiptoe into the house. It was dark, so he must been in room fast asleep. So, I thought. But, when I about to go up the stairs my father suddenly appeared in the door frame of the living room

"Ah, your home" he said as he flick on the lights

I knew was gonna beaten for my action, earlier. Or even worse and he'll bring out the whip again. My heart was beating so fast. My hands was started to sweat.

"I was waiting for my darling. Where did you go? " he said as came up on me and started stroking me cheek

I just stood there, frozen. He unexpectedly grabbed my hand that he smashed earlier and twisted it. I cried in agony.

"Dad, please stop" I cried

He didn't listen but kept twisting it until I heard a crack. I screamed the loudest scream I ever did in my entire life. After he twisted it, he pushed me to the ground in the living room floor. He just laughed and said "That's what you get, bitch for running away"

"My dad just broke fucking my arm" I thought as I tried to move it.

He came up to me kicked me once again. All of a sudden, there was a knocked on the door.

"Open up! This is the police" the person said

My father panicked and quickly went to the kitchen. When he came back, he looked freshened up.

"You better keep quite, you bitch! Or you're gonna get it" he hissed and kick me again

I tried to not scream. He left the living room and went to the fronted door. At that moment I heard the door open.

"Sorry, for the wait officer. How may I help you?" I heard him say

"One of the neighbour said she heard a scream from this house and called us to check it out" said the officer

"Oh, it was my daughter we were watching a scary movie and she can easily get scared" he said

Who is this mysterious person calling Kim? Will Jack ever find out going on with Kim? Will the officer believe Kim's father?

**A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section. **

– **browneyesbeauty**


End file.
